


Ninjago is Weird, The Wizarding World is Weirder

by A_Human_Potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crossover, De-aging, Time Travel, another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human_Potato/pseuds/A_Human_Potato
Summary: This was inspired by "Ninja wizards | Harry Potter Ninjago Crossover" by Ninjago4eva on Wattpad. But since that Fanfic only had two chapters I wanted to adopt it. And Ninjago4eva if you are updating soon, that would be awesome! (:Summary (By Ninjago4eva): It was just another day in Ninjago, and one of the inventions Jay had been working on went haywire. It opened a portal, and all of the ninjas were sucked in. They found themselves in line in the great hall at Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted into houses. Now they need to go through 7 years of wizarding school, help Harry, Ron, and Hermione defeat Voldemort, and then find a way back to Ninjago.(I am going to rewrite the chapters to have just a smidgen more detail.)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Jay...why?

_Am I an idiot? Yes... yes I am!_

Jay, a freckled brunette, had the bright idea to build a machine that could transport a person or thing anywhere in time. Or at least that was the theory. He had gotten the idea from his long white bearded sensei, Wu. The old man had mumbled something about time travel and old foes but never fully spoke his thoughts. Whenever Jay or one of his siblings had asked about it, the old man waved away the question.

But Wu acting strange was not the problem, the problem the machine acting on the fritz. Jay had yelled out in panic as the thing started to shoot electricity. Luckily he had absorbed the energy that he was the master of. Zane was in the room with him and was running towards the switch to turn it off but a bolt struck him in the chest. The nindroid short circuited. It should only last a minute but Jay still screamed for his metal friend. 

Two others bursted into the room, Jay vaguely recognized them to be the blond haired green ninja and the fiery hot head whose eyes widened at the lightening filled room. The blue ninja he was in trouble but thankfully the other two held in there scolding for after they all weren't about to die.

"Jay! Whats happening? Whats wrong with Zane?" Lloyd asked eyeing his robot brother. 

"He got hit, but he's going to be okay! What we need to focus on is how to TURN OFF THE MACHINE THAT'S TRYING TO FRY US!" Jay yelled as a nasty shot of electricity went up his spine.

"What is that thing!?" Kai said scanning the mechanism. His features were of panic like Lloyds and probably Jay's expression.

"A time machine thing... I think." Jay said with a pathetic chuckle. Kai gave him a glare, that Jay leaned away from. 

"How do we turn it off?" Lloyd asked. 

"Have you tried using your power?" Kai asked, dodging electricity attacks.

"Of course I have! They don't work! Where's Nya? She might be able to help with her water and smarts!" Jay said, backing away from the machine and dragging Zane with him.

"She's out with Wu and Cole!" Kai answered. "Maybe some fire could help the situation!" He suddenly said, lighting his hands on fire. Jay spun towards him.

"No! Don't-!" Jay was cut off when Kai threw his hands forward. A huge ball of fire, and heat went hurtling towards the device. The flames struck and everything became much worse. Apparently the contraption had a mind of its own and hated to be attacked with blazing wrath. It started making noises of all sorts, and a whooshing sound began to fill the area. That was when a portal, like a vacuum, opened in the air and started to suck in the closest living things (and artificial living things) which were the ninja.

Jay felt his feet move, as his body was dragged across the floor. He screamed... loud. The blue ninja felt a hand on his arm and could tell by the unnatural extra warmth it gave off that it was Kai's.

"Hold on, Jay!" He yelled. The freckled teen could barely see past the glowing gateway in front of him but he could make out some stuff behind him. Lloyd was holding onto Kai and Zane, who had finally awoken, holding onto the green bean. But it was no use and with a final yell they were sucked in.

_I AM DEFINITELY AN IDIOT!_


	2. Seperated

"What-?" Lloyd started but stopped as his eyes widened. His brain took in the magnificent castle walls surrounding him. A million candles sat in the air, lightening up the room. The blond noticed his friends were also wide eyed at the new development. Zane was the first to get over his shock and look down at his attire. Lloyd followed his eyes and gasped at the long robes they all wore. Also they all seemed younger and shorter. Lloyd tried to speak but his voice was even more higher pitched than normal. 

"What is happening!" Kai yelled, staring at his sudden new appearance. 

"Would you please be quiet, Professor Mcgonagall is about to call the next person." A girl with bushy hair and buck teeth said giving them a stern glare. Lloyd hadn't realized they were surrounded by other kids, seemingly eleven which the ninja now appeared to be.

"Excuse-" Kai started when Jay spoke up shushing him.

"Got it, thanks." He said with a smile and his voice squeaker. Than he whispered to his friends. "I recognize this place." They all looked at him with gaping mouths.

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"It appears to be the same setting as that movie you made us watch if my memory data is correct." Zane said, his voice also changed.  _ How can a robot's voice get younger? Does that even make sense? _ Lloyd asked himself. 

"Exactly." Jay said when a older and sterner voice spoke.

"Garmadon, Lloyd." She said. The blond boy stood straight up his head swinging to her direction. He laughed awkwardly.

"What?" He asked. Jay pushed him forward. 

"Go." He whispered. Lloyd nodded and slowly approached the stage. He gulped as he walked to her, that's when he finally noticed the alarmingly amount of people at four tables. His memory of a movie coming to his mind.

"Sit." The professor said, her lips tightening. The green ninja now in black robes swallowed and lowered himself onto a stool. The woman had apparently been hiding a hat in her hands and just yeeted it into his sights with a swift motion. She placed the hat onto his head and a voice filled his ears. This surprised him so much he had almost lunged himself off his seat.

"Hmm... Brave and loyal. Always looking out for others and caring for people who you call your brothers not by blood. I think I know what to do with you..." The voice said. Lloyd didn't want it to do anything with him. "Gryffindor!" It shouted. The name also rang a bell in the blondes head and he suddenly remembered the film. To act like he belonged he stood up gave a small smile to his teammates and then headed towards the clapping table. That much he remembered. There were four teams, he thinks, Gryffindor, the snake one, Ravenclaw, and HuffPuff. Ok... maybe he didn't pay much attention to the movie. Lloyd sat down next to an  _ 'older' _ smiling brunette. 

"Granger, Hermione!" The woman called as the bushy haired girl walked onto the stage. Lloyd watched the sorting, with interest but the terror in him was strong. Being stuck in another universe was horrifying, how were they going to get back? The woman, Lloyd recalled was named Mcgonagall called out a familiar name. 

"Julien, Zane!" The nindroid disguised as a human started walking to the stool when his name was called. (I know muggle tech doesn't work at hogwarts but Zane is no normal technology and is from Ninjago so he works perfectly fine!) The hat was placed on his head and Lloyd noticed the hat move as id it got a mouth. He stared in shock, maybe he really should have paid attention to the movie. The weird shaped and tattered hat spoke to softly for the blond to hear but Zane nodded at some of its words. A few moments later it called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Lloyd watched as his friend had the hat taken off and walk to a seperate table than he sat at. He frowned, disappointed that they weren't sitting together, they really needed to talk. A Lot more names were called until there were only a few left including Kai and Jay.

"Potter, Harry!" The next name was. Almost everyone in the room gasped (not including the ninja, except maybe jay). Only the adults at a center table and Mcgonagall looked composed. A boy with jet black hair that seemed wild stepped forward. Lloyd recognized him, he was the main protagonist in the movie. When the hat was placed on his head the hat took a few minutes to come up with its answer. 

"Gryffindor!" Noise erupted from around Lloyd. The clapping and cheering seemed louder than other people. The boy took off the hat and awkwardly walked over to the table. The next name was called.

"Smith, Kai!" (Let's pretend Zacharias Smith doesn't exist) The fire ninja walked forward. He seemed suspicious of the talking hat and Lloyd couldn't blame him. He sat on the stool. The wizard cap was placed on his head and the hall waited. Three minutes turned to five minutes that turned into eight. Everyone stared and muttered to each other. It seemed this kind of thing doesn't happen normally. Two minutes later and even the tight lipped teacher appeared concerned. Finally the hat gave its answer. 

"Slytherin!" The green table clapped but everyone whispered to each other. Kai walked off towards the clapping table.

A few more names were called and only two kids were left. Jay and a redhead.

"Walker, Jay!" The blue ninjago walked forward with an excited energy. The hat took less than a minute for the hat to yell, _HufflePuff!_ Another boy was called up but Lloyd noticed how all of his friends that were sucked through the portal with him were now seperated.


	3. A School of Magicians

It was strange to be sitting next to so many people. Kai had only been sitting at the table for a few minutes and could already tell the ones closest to him were brats. A pale and blonde haired snob with his two friends sat right beside him and the fire ninja now wished he sat somewhere else. The were all allowed to feast now after the cooky old man that somehow reminded him of sensei stood up and said some random words. The boy who called himself Draco Malfoy decided to speak to Kai. 

"What's your name?" The boy asked. A hidden sneer under his arrogant smile. Kai had no patience for spoiled brats but the boy hadn't caused a reason to become angry so he held in an comments and answered truthfully.

"Kai Smith." He looked down at his empty plate deciding he wasn't hungry after the day he had.

"I have heard of the surname before in wizard family. Is your parents our kind?" Draco asked, and from the way he said it, it didn't sound nice.

"What do you mean 'our' kind? LIke humans?" Kai asked, eyeing the boy.

"I mean wizards, magic blood." He said. This surprised the fire ninja. _Wizards? That explains the talking hat and floating candles._

"No, neither of them were wizards." The spiky haired teen said finally making his choice and reaching for a turkey leg. He looked down refusing to think of his deceased parents.

"Neither? You mean, your a mudblood?" The boy sneered, his hideous teeth showing. (no offence to you Tom Felton fans.) Kai had no idea what he was talking about so he just shrugged taking a bite in the leg."I didn't know they let _your_ kind in Slytherin."

"I guess you don't know much then." Kai said, contemplating if he should move or not.

"Excuse me? Better be respectful or my father will hear about this." The Malfoy threatened.

"Let me guess he's Lord Garmadon." Kai said raising an eyebrow, not really interested in the conversation.

"Huh?" The boy said stupidly. 

"Look, just leave me alone. You're getting on my nerves." Kai said giving a glare before taking another bite of his turkey leg. Malfoy gave a scowl before standing up and moving away like he didn't want to be near him. No one else tried to speak to him during the meal, and he was okay with that. 

Dessert came and the surrounding kids shoved food in their mouths. Kai may have been turned eleven but he still had the mind and skills of a sixteen year old fire ninja. He didn't feel like eating, even if he had ate some meat. The red ninja felt sick to his stomach, he already missed his home and was scared they won't be able to get back. Eventually the meal was done and the old man stood up again. 

The bearded man said some very _interesting stuff_ to be said in a school with eleven year olds but Kai wasn't about to tell him how to run his school. Then everyone was released and told to follow their head boy to the common rooms. Kai was really confused about what was going on but ignored all instructions and immediately went towards his brothers. Zane saw him and stood up. They met halfway. Chaos of moving students still were happening around them. 

"Where are the others?" Kai asked looking around. "They haven't been caught up with the other students, have they?" 

"Correction, Jay is coming towards us now." Zane said pointing over the other ninja's shoulder. Kai turned to see Jay with his mouth full and a grin pulling at his lips.

"This is awesome! Cole would have loved the cake." He said after he swallowed. No one else smiled. "Where's Lloyd?" Bluebell asked. 

"He should be over in that group." Zane said, they all looked over to the Gryffindors and saw a familiar blonde struggling to get out of the crowd. The others ran over and pulled his hand to get him past the people.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life." Lloyd said, looking around the room with a shake of his head.

"I know! It's awesome, right?" Jay said.

"Why are you not freaking out, and going into a rant how you really wanted to play videogames with Cole this evening instead of getting trapped in another realm?" Kai asked. 

"This is the Harry Potter realm! One of the greatest series ever written!" The brunette answered.

"So we're stuck in a book?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, technically other universes can come up in the imagination of a person on accident and can be written onto paper without the author ever knowing what they were doing. It's rare but some of the most popular book series are the history and future of other worlds." Zane said. They all stared at him. Jay just smiled wider.

"So the things that happened in the book haven't happened yet? I can save Fred from dying? He was one of my favorite characters!" Jay seemed to fangirl/boy (I don't know the difference) about it while the ninja of fire, ice, and energy glared at him.

"How are we supposed to get back?" Kai asked. Then they all sensed ( _used their ninja skills_ ) a person nearby so none of them were that surprised when a new sudden voice spoke. 

"Get back where?" It drawled. They all turned to see a hooked nosed, greasy black haired man. 

"None of your business." Kai said, when Lloyd pulled him back to shut him up.

"We aren't supposed to be here." The blonde said. "We were wondering if you or any of those people can help us." The man raised his eyebrow not looking convinced. Jay was practically not able to stop moving, he kept fidgeting and looking at the man with wide eyes. Kai slapped him in the arm to get him to stop.

"Four students not following the rules is bad enough but four students from seperate houses is quite... suspicious." The presumingly professor said eyeing them.

"Severus." A wise voice said calmly. The man, Dumbledore, had stood up from his seat and looked calmly at the black haired man. "Allow them to speak." 

"Thank you, but it may take a while to explain." Zane said. 

"You may all come to my office then. Severus, come with us as well. I have a feeling we may need your services." The bearded man said. The headmaster then began to swiftly move towards the door. The ninja looked at each other before following. Mcgonagall had also decided to come along, observing Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane. 

Eventually they were lead to a strange statue of a bird and a lion. Kai was positive the man was insane now, because he said some random sweet in midair. The fire ninja was shocked when the statue started moving. They all gasped as the wall became stairs. _Wizards!_

"Follow me." Dumbledore said climbing the stairs that had just appeared. Once they got to the top they were all gaping. The room was wide and odd gadgets on shelfs. A magnificent red bird stood tall on his perch. 

"Oh my gosh! Fawkes!" Jay quietly freaked out. 

"Now," The headmaster started as he sat down at the desk. "tell us what's the problem. I'm certain we are able to sort it out, whatever it is." Lloyd stepped forward and began to speak.

"This will be hard to believe but it's all true. It all started when Jay," He pointed to the master of lightning. "created a device that somehow transported us here, right before the sorting. We somehow changed clothing and age. We were not there seconds before." He finished. There was silence. Dumbledore seemed in thought and Severus looked completely disbelieving. 

"That is nonsense." He said with a sneer. "Someone would have noticed four kids magically appearing in front of the whole hall."

"I didn't notice them before the sorting." Mcgonagall said in thought, she seemed to be trying to figure out a tough puzzle.

"I believe them." Dumbledore said. 

"But headmaster-" The man tried to protest.

"Severus." He said calmly holding up his hand. The man reluctantly quited. 

"Then do you know how to get us home?" Zane asked.

"Where is your home?" He asked.

"Ninjago." They all answered. 

"Hmm, must be a different universe. This is trickier than I thought."

"Quick question." Jay said holding up his hand. 

"Jay." Kai warned but the blue ninja ignored him.

"How do you know we aren't lying?" He asked. Kai wondered that too.

"Magic leaves a trace when used, even after many years. Right before the sorting I felt a different magic then I have ever felt before." Dumbledore answered. Kai was really confused now but didn't say anything.

"Can you get us home?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't but there is one thing that can." The old man said. 

"What?" Kai asked, impatient at the cryptic answer. Why are old men so mysterious? _Just give a straight_ _answer_!

"To travel to another universe, you have to die in yours first." They were all silent. Kai was taken aback. _What did he just say._

"But we traveled to different realms before." Jay argued. 

"Ah, those were realms, as you just stated. I mean universes. Death is the only way to travel between universes and therefore it's extremely tricky to get someone back to their original universe." They all took in this information. _We had all died_?

"Are you saying that my machine killed us! And now we're in the after life!" Jay asked, starting to panic.

"That machine you built must have been the reason you traveled here. Usually when a person dies they travel to a different realm in their same universe. Few things can transport a person to another universe." Dumbledore said, sympathy in his gaze.

"Then how do we get undead and go back to Ninjago?" Kai asked.

"You need three legendary items called the Deathly Hallows." Dumbledore said and Jay immediately gasped loudly. The wise man raised an eyebrow. "You have heard of such items?" The blue ninja seemed hesitate but nodded.

"May I ask how?" Severus asked.

"Well in our universe, this universe is a book series and I may have read the whole thing several times." He answered in a rush. The back haired professor scoffed.

"Now I know your lying." He said.

"This can be true, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Can I ask a question?" Zane asked. The headmaster nodded. "What are the deathly hallows and how will they help?" 

"A wand, a cloak, and a rock." Jay said. Dumbledore smiled, amused.

"Yes, exactly. If all possessed by a person its said to make them the master of death. After obtaining the Elder Wand, The Invisibility Cloak, and The Resurrection Stone you can travel back to Ninjago." He said. 

"But they aren't in one place until the end of the book series." Jay whined.

"That is where Severus can help. Since you four are not from this world certain potions that can kill a person here can affect you differently." Dumbledore said.

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Snape is one of the finest potion masters this school had ever had. Severus, can you brew a mixture that can bring these boys later in time?" 

"Perhaps. But it may take a week or two." He drawled. 

"Perfect. In the meantime you four can go to sleep." Dumbledore said. 

"What are we supposed to do for a week?" Kai asked feeling impatient again.

"Learn something new." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"You mean... go to classes? In Hogwarts?" Jay asked a grin slowly pulling at his lips until he was basically squealing. 

"Is that necessary?" Kai asked.

"Actually, yes." Snape said. "Your body has to be accustomed with magic before using the potion."

Kai groaned. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Potions Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Potions Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally may have deleted chapter 4 so I had to rewrite it, that's why it has poor quality.

Kai hated the Slytherin common room, it was dark and cold and was in a literal dungeon. The only comfort was a fire, but it was still summer, the castle shouldn't be cold!

The next day was even worse. The classes were confusing and he kept getting lost. He didn't even get a glimpse of his teammates until the potions class. The room was dark and gloomy. The Gryffindors sat on one side and the Slytherins sat on the other. Lloyd was placed next to the face of the book series himself. Also next to the famous Harry Potter was a bushy haired girl and a freckled boy. Kai knew no on on his side.

A few minutes into class and Kai already new he wouldn't like it. The professor, Snape, was unlikeable as it was but what really made the red ninjas blood boil was how he acted towards the obviously uncomfortable Potter.

"I guess fame isn't everything." He drawled after a series of bombarding questions. Kai was seconds from saying something when Lloyd stood up.

"I'm sorry sir, but that isn't fair." The blonde boy said.

"Oh? And who may you be?" The teacher asked even though he plainly new him. 

"Lloyd Garmadon. We met last night." Lloyd said.

"Indeed we did, but I don't recall you being a staff member in this school." Snape said.

"I'm not." He looked very confused.

"Your not? Than you do not have the privilege to interrupt my teachings. Detention, Mr Garmadon! And ten points off of Gryffindor!" The teacher called and the lion house all gasped while some of the Slytherins snickered. Kai on the other hand was silently fuming... maybe not so silently.

"What do you mean he has detention! All he did was politely called you out, which you highly deserve." The fire ninja yelled standing up. The rest of the class went quiet. 

"That is not for you to decide Mr. Smith. Now sit down, unless you want detention." The man drawled, anger hidden in his eyes.

"Not a chance. You treat me equally. I interrupted your ' _teachings'._ Shouldn't I get detention and ten points away from Slytherin?" He shouted.

"If that's what you want, fine you get detention. I hope you find cleaning old toad parts fun." 

"That sounds _fantastic!_ " Kai said sarcastically. "But its to bad I got detention _and_ lost Slytherin ten points." Kai raised an eyebrow like he was challenging Snape. 

"Then don't speak up again and I won't have to do neither." Snape growled.

"Oh? But I'm not done." The boy said innocently.

" _Kai_." Lloyd warned which means, _stop making trouble._ The fiery deaged ninja ignored him.

"I want to hear an apology to Potter from you." Kai said stubbornly.

"Sit down, Mr Smith." Snape lowly.

"Um... no." 

"Kai." Lloyd said again but with more urgency. 

"Sit down!" Snape yelled. 

"Why would I do that?" Kai asked crossing his arms like he didn't care what the other would say.

"Another detention, Mr Smith, ten points from Slytherin." The snake house of the class now looked frightened they didn't want any more points taken away.

"Sit down." A student yelled.

"Sit down, peasant." Draco shouted. Kai still stood. The whole left side of the class was now chanting for the ninja to sit while the other side hoped he would stay standing. 

"Idiot." Hermione whispered.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome." Ron whispered back.

"No its not, because my brother can get into even worse trouble." Lloyd said. The other two Gryffindors looked at him.

"He's your brother?" Hermione asked. Lloyd nodded. 

"No wonder why he stood up for you. Usually Slytherins would gloat about how Snape goes easy on them." Ron said. Snape seemed to finally snap.

"Go to the Filch's office!" He yelled. Kai smiled.

"I'd love to. Much better than staying in here and listening to your voice some more." Since the boy had brought nothing with him he simply dodged the other students and walked out the room not even knowing where Filch's office was. There was immediate conversations about what happened. But Snape easily got their attention and the class continued. The potions master seemed angrier than usual.

Jay's POV:

This had to be the greatest day of his life. Jay had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. _Who knew I was a HufflePuff?_ When he was younger he had several daydreams about getting a letter from an owl. It was dinner and he only had one class with one of his brothers. But he and Zane didn't get a chance to speak.

Even though the experience was a dream come true Jay wasn't stupid. He knew it was a problem that they were stuck in an alternate universe and had technically died. He was already missing Nya and Cole. There was a chance he would never see them again. To think, to get back home they have to live the 2nd Wizarding War. Jay shivered.

"Have you heard of what happened in the first year potions class?" Jay heard a student near him say to her friend. The lightning ninja instantly payed attention to their conversation. _Are they talking about the potions class that's in book one? Probably, what other class could they be talking about?_

"The one with that first year student who stood up against Professor Snape? That kid must have a death wish." The older student replied. Jay didn't remember that from the books. 

"I heard he was a Slytherin." The other said. Jay's eyes widened. Who now had a pretty good guess who they could be talking about. Jay groaned. _Maybe it's not him, why would he get involved? But does he ever not get involved?_ Jay decided to ask Kai himself. He stood up and started making his way over to the Slytherin table. He ignored the stares he received. Jay saw Kai sitting at the end of the table. Some other students seemed to be bothering him. Jay narrowed his eyes.

"You lost us a whole twenty points!" The 'older' kid said. Of course if they were their normal age they would be about the same age. But still, this guy didn't know that. All he knew was that he was belittling a eleven year old.

"So?" Kai asked, not even looking at him. 

"Hi, Kai." Jay said. Kai looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. 

"Hey Jay. Finally some good company." The unknown older guy looked taken back. 

"What do you want _Hufflepuff?"_ He sneered. 

"I wanted to talk to Kai." The ninja said.

"About what?" Another student asked. Jay had to keep in his squeal when he noticed it was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't a fan but still seeing a recognizable character was fanboy worthy.

"None of your business." Kai said, standing up. "Come Jay, we can chat over here." They walked away from the table, closer to the wall. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Did you really stand up against Snape?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah, that guy seriously has a problem." Kai said. 

"Yeah but he is also the one who can get us home sooner." 

"Jays right, its unwise to agitate the one whos help we need." A sudden voice said. Jay looked over to see Zane.

"Hi Zane! How is Ravenclaw?" The blue ninja asked.

"Interesting, this whole culture is quite fascinating." Zane said. 

"Hey everybody." Lloyd said making his way over. 

"Why are you always the last one to come over?" Kai asked. 

"Sorry, I got distracted. Those Gryffindors are really nice and wanted to know more about what happened earlier today." The blonde crossed his arms. "And that's what we need to talk about." Kai groaned.

"Another lecture?" 

"This is serious Kai! You got Snape really angry. For all we know, he could mess up the potion on purpose." Lloyd said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, that man has a screw loose." Kai muttered.

"Exactly, that's why the best course of action is for you to apologize to him." Zane said. 

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?" Kai was gaping at him.

"I agree with Zane." Lloyd said.

"I don't know. I read the books, he is not a merciful man. It may even make the situation worse." Jay said.

"See, Jay gets it." Kai said crossing his arms.

"But I really don't want to get stuck here for seven years. So maybe sacrificing Kai is worth it." Jay said mostly to get on Kai's nerves. 

"What!"

"You attend detention tonight. A good time to apologize. But right now we should get back to our tables." Lloyd said. The ice and lightning ninja agreed. Kai still gaped at them.

"Sorry Kai. But its not like he can hurt you in a school. Just don't drink anything he gives you." Jay said and hurried off right before dinner ended. 

"Wow, what great friends I have." He heard Kai mutter. Jay felt a little guilty but they all had to get home and there were only some ways to do that, and getting on Snapes good side was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ninjago characters are from season 6-7 not before or after and they all have their elemental dragons and are kinda more powerful than the show because it seriously sizzles my bones (I know that's not an expression...i think..I don't even know anymore), I mean these are magic wielding NINJA, shouldn't they be a little more I don't know... badass? (I'm sorry to young audiences for this language, I will not use a single curse word in this story. And to older audiences, I'm am sorry for this kind of potty mouth it won't happen again.(; ) 
> 
> Anyway, I want to change the original story by Ninjago4eva a bit and put Harry and the gang in year two so they can gain some of their original story but I won't because I want the ninja to be in the same classes as the squad. 
> 
> (Love Ninjago and Harry Potter but a little towards the ninja fan because I'm in that kind of mood. Love Jay and Kai and the rest are fine but not my favorites.)


End file.
